


Secret Rings

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, but Daisy is not good at secrets, dousy, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: YoYo notices a mysterious piece of jewelry on Daisy’s finger.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Secret Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! This is one of those things that I have had finished for a long time and just haven’t gotten around to posting. I don’t love it, but I hope you enjoy.

“Daisy, what’s that?” YoYo asked. 

“What’s what?” Daisy responded without looking up from the file her nose was buried in. Her and YoYo were working very hard to plan a mission. Daisy had been going through personal files all morning.

“That giant engagement ring on your finger?”

Daisy quickly looked down at her finger and saw the beautiful silver band with a large diamond in the middle of it that Daniel had slipped on her finger last night. The night before was a blur. A beautiful, lovely, happy blur, but a blur nonetheless. She wanted to keep the memory to herself for a while. She meant to take the ring off before she came into work, but the second Daniel put it on her finger, it felt like it belonged there. 

“Oh. It’s nothing,” she slid the ring off and put it in her pocket. Her finger felt too light and empty. 

YoYo made a face at her. “I don’t think Daniel would appreciate you calling it nothing,” she giggled at herself, “When did you get that?” 

“Uh, last night.”

“Really?” She asked 

“Yeah.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? That you’re engaged?” YoYo asked carefully. 

Daisy quickly realized how her attitude was coming off and started to correct herself. “No, it’s good, very good. Great, even! Amazing.” 

“But?” 

“It was supposed to be a secret. We wanted to announce it to the whole team at once on the framework call next week. I just forgot to take the ring off,” Daisy mumbled the last sentence, almost as if she was embarrassed. 

“I see,” Elena nodded, “My lips are sealed. And I would like to say congratulations and give you a hug for no particular reason.” She wrapped her arms around Daisy in a tight, lovely hug that she gladly accepted. 

“Thank you, YoYo.”


End file.
